Racks and other cargo carriers securable to a vehicle are commonly used to carry various items. However, these carriers typically require that the cargo be lifted in position on the rack or carrier. For smaller or weaker users, this can be very problematic. Also, the same problem occurs even when a relatively heavy item is to be carried in the trunk of a car or other similar vehicle.
In view of the above, there is a need in the industry for an improved cargo carrier.
An object of the present invention is to provide such an improved cargo carrier and a method of using the same.